Falling for You
by UncommonGround
Summary: Chloe and Beca are resident performers at a popular live music venue. The owner announces they will be performing blind duets with other musicians. And the rest is history!


"Alright, folks. We have a special treat for you tonight. Some of our resident performers are going to pair up tonight for some blind duets. They picked their partners and songs earlier today and have only had a few hours to prepare. We're hoping for some good old fashioned sparks of chemistry tonight. I think you'll find some people just fit. Up first we have two very special artists. Please give them a warm welcome..."

_**Earlier that day...**_

Chloe enters the spacious green room, anxious for how the next several minutes are going to turn out. She's be lying if she said she didn't have a preference to who she's fated to sing with. Although she'd really be lucky to be paired up with anyone. She considers herself fortunate to be in the company of all the other talented artists. The house band could probably sell a record.

A few more people start filling into the room and she spots the object of her affection in the midst, listening to Cynthia-Rose tell a particularly enthusiastic story. She inhales an extra breath when a specific pair of blue-gray eyes glance over to hers, an ever so subtle smile tugging at the owner's lips. She's the most beautiful person she's ever seen. And Chloe's pretty sure she fell in love the first time she heard the brunette sing. Beca Mitchell has buried herself in Chloe's heart, and she doesn't even know it.

"Hey Chloe, you excited for tonight?"

Jesse's question breaks her out of her daze, and she smiles at the man as he takes the seat next to her.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm actually really nervous...I don't know why, I never get nervous when I perform."

Jesse nods in agreement with her confession. "Well this whole blind duet in front of an audience is a bit daunting. I'm sure you'll be great though. And if we get paired up, we'll be sure to bring the house down!"

Chloe laughs, his confidence settling her / taking her mind off a certain other person in the room. But that doesn't last long when Beca sits right across from her, directly in her eyeline. It's almost as if she did it on purpose.

"Fuck, I'm sweating like a dingo in a crocodile's bed. It's hot out there!"

Chloe's attention is once again (thankfully) taken away from Beca. Amy's good at that. Breaking the tension, even if it's unknowing and maybe unintentional. Although Amy sometimes gives her an uncomfortable knowing look that seems to understand a bit too much of what's going on in Chloe's head.

"Amy, do you have to use such vulgar language, all the time?!" Aubrey asks, settling next to the Aussie.

Before Amy can respond, Oscar, the venue's owner, calls everyone to attention.

"Alright quiet down! As you all know we are doing something a little different tonight. In a second, we're going to draw names. You're free to decide on the song and arrangement. But the name you pull out of this bowl...could be the start of something amazing."

"Or it could crash and burn, Oscar!" Amy shouts, garnering laughter from around the room.

"We'll just see about that, Amy," Oscar replies, smiling. He gives Chloe a wink, one so quick and subtle she almost missed it. But that was no ordinary wink. He must be conspiring with Amy because that wink seemed to shout that he's in on something too. Something that both unsettles and excites Chloe. She shakes it off and returns her attention to the name picking. And who is next to draw a name, but -

"Beca! You're up! Pick wisely."

The brunette smirks, shaking her head at the man in charge. Chloe's heart stops in her chest, or maybe it's just pounding so fast she can't feel the beats in her chest. She watches Beca's hand disappear into the bowl, immediately retracting with one slip of paper in her hand. She didn't fish around. She grabbed the first one to come into her grasp. And if the name written down isn't any other name but -

"Chloe."

Surely she's dreaming. Because the first word she hears spill from Beca's lips is her name. Chloe. Beca just drew her name. She realizes their eyes are locked on each others and that she hasn't reacted, at least externally. A million things have happened inside her head, inside her heart. But she hasn't shown any sort of acknowledgement to the fact that her and Beca will be (finally) singing together.

Amy's voice eventually breaks through the internal haze. "Hmm, ginger here may not be so thrilled. Sorry Mitchell...maybe you should - "

"No! I mean...um." She sees Beca smiling back at her, not so subtly happy to have chosen Chloe's name. And that makes her feel like she will never stop smiling. "You think you can handle me, Mitchell?"

The brunette in question raises her eyebrows, and a small, crooked smile adorns her face. "I think you'll find I can keep up."

Chloe does her best to contain the excitement rising up inside her. She can't wait to get started.

"I have a song!" Chloe blurts out, her eyes widening at her outburst.

Beca laughs, sitting down on the small couch in the only slightly bigger rehearsal room. Chloe closes her eyes and takes in a breath. "I mean, if it's okay with you...I have something in mind."

Beca motions for her to sit, the amused smile remaining. "I'd love to sing your song," the brunette immediately says the moment Chloe sits.

"Well it's not my song...but it's a song I really like and I think it'd be, um, perfect for, uh, us. I mean range wise and, uh, you know, it's just really beautiful and I think the audience will -"

"Chloe," Beca interrupts, her hand resting on Chloe's leg. "Relax. You have good taste, I'm sure it'll be great."

"Right, sorry. I'm just a little nervous I guess."

"And why's that?"

The words are out of her mouth before she can even begin to stop herself. "Because I like you A LOT."

There's only a beat of silence before the apologies begin to spill out of Chloe's mouth. "I can't believe I just said that, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make things weird. Let's just get started or if you want to change partners that's okay too. What?"

She realizes Beca is simply smiling at her, an amused expression on her face. "Nothing. It's just..well, like I said. You DO have good taste."

Chloe expels something between a breath of relief and a laugh. Fortunately, she keeps her mouth shut and just smiles back, the mutual agreement settling on each of them. Then Beca shifts, removing her hand from Chloe's thigh and picking up her guitar.

"Shall we get started?"

"Please give a warm welcome to Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale!"

The room applauds, slowly dying down and they are left in anticipated silence. The two women step into the spotlight, each taking their respective positions in front of the microphones, Beca donning her acoustic guitar and Chloe grabbing hold of the mic with both hands. Beca introduces them.

"Hey guys. It's great to be here, thanks for the welcome. Um...this lady to the right of me is quite fantastic and I think we're going to bring a bit of magic tonight. Hope you all like it."

Beca glances over at Chloe, giving her a smile and she nods in response. Here's goes nothing.

**Chloe -** I'm a diamond in the rough and wild

**Beca -** You're a heart that's just too wild and free

**Chloe -** I'm a-looking for a hand to hold me

**Beca -** You're just looking for a chance to bring me to my knees

**Chloe**

Oh some may say you're mad to chase a heart locked away

On its own soul-less enemy

There ain't no thing in this world

**Chloe & Beca -** That you'd like to be

**Chloe**

Less than a wounded soul like me

That's what you'll get falling for me

**Beca -**Oh I'm a mountain only you can move me

**Chloe & Beca -** All my stones are shapened by your stream

**Chloe -** But I'm just a girl ain't never been a savior

**Beca -** I'm just a man here waiting for the one I'd hope you'd be

**Beca**

Some may say you're mad to chase a heart locked away

On its own soul-less enemy

There ain't nothing in this world you'd like to be less than a wounded soul like me

That's what you'll get falling for me

**Beca**

Get out of my heart

Get out of my mind

Get out of my dreams

Get out of my sight

You might've known doubt

You might've known fear

You might've known love

But you never knew me

**Beca & Chloe**

Get out of my heart

Get out of my mind

Get out of my dreams

Get out of my sight

You might've known doubt

You might've known fear

You might've known love

But you never knew me

**Beca**

No you never knew me

You never knew me

**Beca & Chloe**

You might've known love

But you don't know me

**Beca**

Some may say I'm mad to chase a heart locked away

On its own soul-less enemy

**Chloe -** There ain't nothing in this world

**Beca & Chloe -** You'd like to be

**Chloe -** Less than a wounded soul like me

**Beca -**That's what you'll get

**Beca & Chloe -** Falling for me

Chloe hears the whole place erupts in applause, whistles, and cheers. But she can only focus on the woman next to her. They are the only two people in the room as far as she is concerned. Nevermind the energy coming from the crowd, the electricity between them feels almost tangible. Beca reluctantly turns back to the crowd, her head nodding in thanks, the words being mouthed from her lips. Chloe breaks her gaze as well, offering her thanks to the crowd before departing, Beca following close behind. Other musicians backstage immediately greet them, showering them with praise. Chloe looks over at Oscar, who is smiling and offers a wink before going back out on stage.

"Give it up one more time for Beca and Chloe! Alright folks, we got more good stuff for ya. Up next we have Jesse and Cynthia-Rose. Come on out you two!"

Chloe is wrapped up in something with Amy, when Beca grabs her hand, bringing her to one of the rehearsal rooms nearby. Suddenly it's silent and Beca is right in front of her, smiling. Expectant.

"So, Chloe Beale." Her hand is soon covered by another's, her gaze locked onto Beca's. "Are you as damaged as you've lead on?" Before she can even respond, Beca is speaking again, this time stepping a little closer. She can feel the door at her back.

"Because I may be falling for you. And...well, you may not be the only wounded soul here. So I'm hoping...from one damaged person to another...that you'd maybe like to go out sometime?"

Chloe can only stare back, not sure if this is actually happening or not. Sure they have undeniable chemistry and clicked from the beginning when they both started playing here. But she never had the courage to make a move. Her last relationship with a musician was messy and hard, beautiful at times, wonderful even. But messy. It became a competition and she didn't want that again. Beca was so guarded most of the time that she couldn't get a good read on the girl. But something always drew her to the brunette. And she couldn't be happier that the feeling was mutual. She grabs Beca by the waist, the space between them slowly closing.

"I'm pretty wounded, you'll have to do some serious wooing Ms. Mitchell. BUT...I think that a date would be something I'm interested in." Beca smiles back and starts to say something but Chloe interrupts, her finger going to the brunette's lips. She turns her gaze downward.

"I don't think I can wait for that end of the night kiss though," she whispers, slowly bringing her eyes back to Beca's. It doesn't take a second before their lips come together, Beca closing the last of the distance between them, backing Chloe flush against the door, her hands cupping the redhead's face. It's a kiss you write a song about. A kiss that ignites something long dormant inside of you. A kiss you remember, even if everything goes to shit. A kiss so perfect, Chloe never wants it to end. And it doesn't seem like Beca is in any rush to do so.

END

A/N Thanks for reading! song is Falling for Me by Johnnyswim, based off the performance from Youtube - The Last FM sessions. Listen to it while reading if you can!

hugs and love and high fives!


End file.
